It is well known that driving a vehicle can strain the neck, shoulders and arms of a driver. Some drivers seek support by leaning against the door, window ledge or console. But, the failure to maintain an upright posture can cause imbalances in the muscles supporting the spine and negatively impinge upon one's nervous system. Various prior art devices have been proposed to support the arms of a vehicle driver or passenger.
Clarke—U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,976 discloses a pair of adjustable cushions mounted on a rigid, cross-supporting rail. The rail rests on the driver's lap.
Gorman—U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,659 provides a portable armrest that can be placed on a bench seat next to the driver. The armrest has a wire projection that is inserted in the crack between the bottom seat and the back rest. The armrest does not provide bilateral support.
Conning—U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,488 discloses a detachable armrest supported by a frame, which hangs from the back rest of the seat. While providing arm support, the frame is interposed between the seat back and the upper arms of the driver, which is likely to lead to discomfort. The frame may not be compatible with modern vehicle seat designs.
Hall et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,513 B1 provide a portable armrest having a U-shaped frame that attaches to a vehicle seat back. The frame supports retractable arm support members. The frame is clamped to the sides of the vehicle seat, which appears to be inadequate to support the armrests, for example, if the driver chose to shift his or her weight by leaning on the armrest.
Santa Cruz et al.—U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,725 disclose a detachable passenger armrest for motorcycles. A “U-shaped” bracket supporting an arm cushion at each end can be fastened to the back of a passenger back rest, for example, by bolting the bracket in place. The armrest does not appear to be compatible with a typical seat in an automobile or truck.
Pearson—U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,990 B2 provides a body support to assist a passenger in a vehicle to sleep in a seated position. The support apparatus has first and second side arm support members and a collar member for supporting the passenger's head. The body support is not suggested for use by a driver and such use appears likely to interfere with the operation of a vehicle.
Despite the proliferation of armrests disclosed in the prior art, there is an unfulfilled need for an ergonomic, comfortable, economical, easy-to-install, detachable support for both arm's of the occupant of a vehicle, which places a minimum of restrictions on the occupant's movements, particularly the driver's movements.